Fixing New Year's Eve
by gorenrocks
Summary: Alex meets a guy, and ends up having a date for New Year's Eve. But something is amiss. Can Bobby Fix it? Second season, B/A. Nice stuff, a little angsty, nothing heavy. I hope you like it!
1. The Date

A/N I had a lot of trouble naming this story. All feedback is welcome! . And just thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolf, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

**Fixing New Year's Eve**

**gorenrocks**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold but clear mid-December evening. I was pleased, because it wouldn't be as hard to catch a cab to meet my dinner date.

Brian Richman and I had met through a mutual acquaintance who was a lawyer. Brian wasn't an attorney; he worked in corporate investments. At first I was a little nervous about that, remembering Jack Crawley and Tuxedo Hill, but Brian and I talked over coffee and I felt reassured and fairly confident he was legit. By the end of our third cup, I was totally wired and he'd talked me into dinner the next Friday night.

And that Friday night was tonight. I peered into the bathroom mirror at 1PP, checked my makeup, and brushed my hair. I felt satisfied, my confidence buoyed by the slinky red dress I'd changed into, because I knew it complimented my complexion and hid a multitude of sins. I just had to grab my coat and catch a cab. I still had plenty of time.

I'd just about reached my desk when I froze. There was Goren, peering at his computer screen, engrossed in God only knows what. My mouth went dry like it was full of ash. We'd already said good night to each other. He'd told me he was leaving! I hadn't told him I had a date and I had felt… oddly relieved that I got out of explaining it to him. And now here I stood, guilty as sin, although I'd be damned if I knew why.

Goron stopped squinting at the screen, and his brow un-furrowed. His sleepy gaze became unfocused. About ten seconds after that, his head snapped up and his eyes bored into me.

"Eames?" he rasped.

"Hi, Bobby," I replied, with practiced ease. I strolled over, as if for me, wearing a flirty little dress at work was the most normal behavior in the world.

Of one thing I am sure - I will never forget the look on his face as long as I lived on planet earth.

"Wha-what? I-I, that is, you," Bobby sputtered and squirmed, and looked away from me. Then he roughly pushed his chair back from his desk and stood. He came and stood in front of me, and then quite unabashedly, he gave me a thorough once-over. Then he did it again. "Wow, Eames. You look great."

I wondered exactly why it was I started having a total body hot flash. I covered my throat with my hand in case I suddenly broke out in heat rash.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

"Is he taking you someplace nice?"

How could he know, I mean just _know,_ with utter certainty, that I was going on a date. For Christ's sake. Of course he knew. He's Bobby.

"Yes, he is." I told Bobby the name of the restaurant.

Goren nodded.

He turned his back on me then, and I wondered, why didn't I just tell him earlier? Did I hurt his feelings? Did I plunge a dagger in his heart? I was beginning to panic: I had to think about something else. I looked down at my outrageous heels, thinking about the ridiculous amount of money I paid for shoes, and how already my feet hurt. Then I felt something, like a thousand little bursts of static electricity going off at once, combined with the scent of Bobby's cologne.

He stood just about an inch from me, holding my coat.

"Let me help you with this."

Bobby moved behind me and I slid back my arms. I could feel the entire length of his body, warm against mine, as he pulled the cloth over my shoulders. I felt his fingers brush my neck as he straightened my collar. I shivered from my breasts to my toes.

Still behind me, he squeezed my arms. His warm breath tickled my ear. "Are you warm enough, Eames? You didn't wear a scarf today. You can have mine."

Warm enough? I stood frozen and unable to move. He grabbed his own scarf and returned to stand directly in front of me. My coat was still unbuttoned, and he spread it open. He gently tucked in the scarf, around my neck, arranging it carefully, with the lightest touches and brushes on my body. Then starting at the bottom, he fastened all my coat buttons, save for the top two. By the time he was done, I was shivering so violently I had to clench my teeth to keep them from chattering.

"There," he said, almost whispering. "All set. Unless, you want," he gestured with his hand, "you want to go check for yourself in the mirror."

"No, no." I willed my voice to remain steady. "It's perfect. I can tell." Our eyes met, finally, and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"What time is he picking you up?"

I hesitated. "Well, um," I started.

"Or is he sending a car?"

"Bobby, don't be ridiculous. I'm meeting him there. I'm getting a cab."

He frowned. His large hand curled around the back of his neck, and he paced a few steps.

"Bobby! Stop it! I'm a cop - a major case detective! I'm not a helpless-"

"Of course you're not helpless. But you're not on duty. You're not working. This isn't a case." He held out his hand, beckoning me to come with him. "Come on. I'll get you a cab."

"Bobby!" I protested, but was already walking with him to the elevator. His hand rested at the small of my back.

"Eames." he answered. I glared up at him, and he smiled boyishly down at me. I looked away quickly so he couldn't see me grinning.

* * *

Our excellent meal was finished, and I laughed again, at another one of Brian's inane jokes. He had a steady repertoire of them, a non-ending stream, it seemed. I couldn't remember talking about much anything seriously. And we'd both had a lot to drink.

"Do you want another drink, Alex?" Brian motioned for the waiter, who appeared instantly.

"No, Brian. I think it's time for me to slow down. But I'll have a cup of coffee."

"Make it an Irish coffee?"

"I better not-"

"How about just one, have one with me?"

"Alright, but just one, and no more!"

Brian was forty-one, and had been divorced five years. He was a self-described workaholic who'd been too busy to remarry. He seemed to be in good shape, he was about five foot ten inches tall, with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I took a moment to study him a bit closer, while he spoke to the waiter. He was attractive enough in his charcoal gray suit, he looked younger than forty-one. He wasn't big on eye contact, which struck me a little odd. With all his jokes and all the drinks, I still didn't know very much about him. But I'd had some fun. I was really tired now, though. And after this coffee, I wanted to go home.

"So where would you like to go next, Alex? Dancing? A jazz bar? You name it."

"Ah, Brian." I sipped my coffee. "This was a great night, and I had a lot of fun. But after this, I'm going to have to go home. I'm very tired. It's been a long day."

"Oh no! Already?" I was a bit startled by his sudden intensity. I met his gaze as Brian stared at me, his expression one of disbelief. He grasped both my hands, his were cold. "I was hoping to spend more time with you tonight, Alex. I hate to end it so soon."

"Thank you, and it would be fun. But it's almost one AM. I'm sorry, but I honestly am exhausted. I hope you can understand."

Brian closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them and smiled. He released my hands and I surprised myself by how quickly I pulled them away to my lap.

"Of course I understand, Alex. I just hope that I can see you again, soon. Later this week?"

"That would be nice, Brian. Call me."

I was finally home, and it was nearly two AM. I checked for cell phone messages and had one from Goren. He told me that he hoped I had a good time, and if for any reason I wanted to talk, I could call him at any time, no matter how late. He'd probably be awake.

Pleased, and I smiled and hit the return call.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey," I said.

So how was it?

"It was fine. Alright. I'm tired."

"Just alright?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I don't remember."

"Are you drunk?"

"Just a little."

"Are you okay, Alex?"

_Oooooh! Alex!_ but I didn't tease him about it.

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise. Just a little woozy."

"Woozy, Eames?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Goren?"

I heard him laugh. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Maybe. Probably to rule him out."

"That bad?"

"Not bad, not exactly. He's just," _not you._

Jesus Christ, I was going to have a stroke. Or sudden major heart failure. Did I just say that out loud? I almost just ended the called without saying goodbye, intending to deny everything in the morning. Just in time, Bobby calmly said, "Just what, Eames?"

Thank God! I must not have said it! Or I would have heard Bobby having seizure.

"He's just not Mr. Right."

I heard him laugh again.

"I'm glad to amuse you, Bobby. Is that why you wanted me to call?"

"I'm always happy when you call, Eames."

I paused, not quite sure what to say to that. It was all catching up with me, the alcohol, my exhaustion, the stimulation of the evening. I had to close my eyes, pray for sleep, block it all out for a while.

I settled for, "Well that was the right answer this time, Goren. You get extra credit points."

"Even so, I think I'm still in the red."

"Hmmm, I'll work it out on Monday."

"Alright. Good night, Eames. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Bobby. And thank you."

"For what?"

I heard him say it but this time I did end the call. We both knew what I was thanking him for. I never thanked him enough.

Our conversation had relaxed me and made me feel warm. I knew I'd sleep well tonight, and if I were lucky, I'd dream sweet dreams, too.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone for the reviews and the adds to the alerts and stuff. I appreciate it so very very much. Thank you to all who are reading this. There will be at least one more Chapter. And Happy New Year!!

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolfe, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

**Fixing New Year's Eve**

It was the end of December, near Christmas, and Brian and I were on our second date. He'd had to cancel once before that and begged for my forgiveness, so we'd made these plans. This date was more casual, much to my relief, although the restaurant was still amazing. I was blessedly more comfortable in lined wool slacks and a cashmere sweater.

We were in his exquisitely furnished penthouse apartment, in the sitting room, and I was sipping on the best margarita I'd ever had in my life. Except for one glass of wine with dinner, I didn't drink, so I was on very safe ground. It wasn't until now that I really understood how wealthy Brian Richman was. _Brian is a Rich Man, too. Ha Ha. _Little did I know.

Brian had been telling me something about one of his investments when my I heard my cell phone. I saw it was Bobby, so I excused myself and moved to the corner of the room. When I finished I came back sofa.

"Brian, that was Goren." I'd learned to quit calling him Bobby. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"What do you mean, you have to go?"

"There's a case. We've been called in."

Brian's eyes flashed, and he quickly turned away.

"I, uh, of course." Brian struggled to recover. "Of course you have to go. Do you know how long you'll be?"

"I honestly don't know. It's impossible to say. But," I stood and shrugged into my jacket, "it's probably a good idea for us to say goodnight now."

Brian nodded. The blond man stood, the slope of his shoulders set in resignation. "I'd like to see you again, soon. Do you think it's possible, maybe, Christmas Eve, or Christmas?"

"Oh Brian, I'm sorry, but I have a really big family, and--"

Brian waved his hand. "Yes, I understand. That was just wishful thinking. But I know! New Year's Eve! How about it? Say yes? Please?"

I had no real plans, and I felt guilty and uncomfortable, so I agreed. "Sure, I'd love to."

Brian pulled me close and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled back to it end quickly.

"I really have to go."

"How are getting there?"

"B-Goren is picking me up."

"He is? Where?"

I bit my tongue. _On the moon, Einstein. _"He's picking up here, Brian."

"Here? He knows you're here? He knows--where I live?"

"Well when he called, I told him where I was." _Not to mention, he is a detective. _is there a problem, Brian?"

"No, no. No problem. I'll go down and wait in the lobby with you."

"There's no need for that, really."

"I'd like to. Is that alright?"

"I'll just be running to the car as soon as he gets here."

"I don't mind."

"Alright then. Let's go."

OoO

The cold wind sliced against my cheeks and splayed my hair. I wished I'd worn my hat, but I was grateful I had my scarf. _Bobby's scarf_. I'd gone out the next day and bought him a new one. I made up an excuse - I told him that his scarf was the first one ever that didn't itch my skin. He didn't bat an eye. I was a fibber and he knew it, but I didn't care. I had his scarf and now it was mine, and that was that.

Bobby stood by the SUV, holding open the door, and I jumped in without so much as a hello. I could feel Brian's eyes boring into my back.

"In a rush, Eames?"

"You're a laugh-riot, Goren. Let's get out of here."

We'd been rolling on our way to the crime scene a bit when Bobby asked, "Was there trouble?"

"I wouldn't call it that." I took the time to study Bobby. He seemed pretty calm, and he was wearing the scarf I bought him. Mine was hastily pushed in under the collar, but his was arranged snugly and neatly. Not since the night of my first date with Brian, had I been so warmly and securely tucked safely into my coat. I could only imagine it was because of his beautiful hands, and those long nimble fingers. He had an innate dexterity and superior agility skills, and no, I would not let my mind go there. _Definitively not._

"Eames?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked you, then, what _would _you call it?"

"After you called, he wanted us to get together for Christmas, and I told him no. The he asked me to go out with him for New Year's Eve. I said yes."

Bobby just drove, I watched him and I could tell he was processing everything. We seldom talked about our dates at all. And we'd never discussed something as personal as this before. The SUV slowed, he made a sharp right, and we were there. Bobby put the car in park, but left it on.

"You can tell him you changed your mind."

I tried to fathom how to explain this situation to Bobby. Of course, that would mean I had to understand it myself.

I wanted to say, _It's complicated, Bobby, _and have it be done with_. _"We're going to a dinner party. One of his friends." I told him where. "There will be a lot of people there. And then after that…"

"And after that?" Bobby's brows raised.

I searched his eyes. _After that, that will be that. _I nodded. His expression relaxed, and very slightly, he nodded too. I knew he understood.

He reached toward the backseat, the pulled my hand in his.

"Here." He pushed a wool cap in my palm. "I figured you didn't bring one, being out on your, um….well it's cold as hell out there."

Our hands stayed connected as we shared a long look.

"Did he watch you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he insist on coming with you, to meet me at the car?"

"It's not what you think, Goren."

"Alright, Eames."

Bobby brought a hat for himself, too, and we both tugged them on before immersing ourselves into a world where touches and warmth and dates and long soulful looks meant nothing.

OoO

It was a little after one AM, and Bobby and I were headed out of 1PP. After processing the crime scene, we'd spent a bit of time there trying to track down a few leads and prepare for tomorrow. We were finally ready to get out of there.

We rode the elevator down. Bobby's fingers brushed my elbow. "Eames, do you want to get right home, or do you want to stop for a drink or a coffee first?"

It had been a long night. Tension thrummed in my chest like steel wire prongs.

"I could use a drink, Bobby. Just one."

"Yeah. Me too." The elevator door opened. His hand moved to my shoulder as he guided me out. "Let's just go someplace close by."

We went out the front of the building, intending to walk to a nearby hangout, when suddenly I froze. Bobby was in tune with me and stopped, too, his hand dropping to my waist.

"Brian. What are you doing here"?

Brian looked at me, then up at Bobby, then back at me. He held a carrier holding one coffee, two creamers, a stirrer and two packs of sugar and two packs of sugar free sweeteners.

"Hi Alex." Brian looked as if he were going to lean over and kiss my check, but I stepped back slightly so he didn't move. "I brought you a coffee, I figured you'd need it. I didn't know how you took it. So I brought you a bunch of stuff."

"Well that was nice--"

"Why did you think we'd be here?" asked Bobby.

Brian and I both looked at Goren. "I'm sorry, Brian, this is my partner, Detective Robert Goren. Bobby, this is Brian Richman." I felt myself blush, and I was grateful for the cold weather. I watched as the two men shook hands. Neither smiled. Bobby's face was more frozen than the frigid air around us.

"I didn't know. I just took a guess."

"You came all the way out here, on a guess?" Bobby wouldn't let it drop.

"Thanks, Brian," I interjected. "But we're done here. I'm sorry you went to the trouble."

"Well that's still okay. I'll give you a ride home."

"She doesn't need a ride home, Brian." Bobby said, and I wondered if he realized that he pressed closer against me.

"Is that right, Alex?"

"That's right, Brian," Bobby answered, talking with his teeth clenched.

Brian looked at me, and I nodded. I could see the angry flush of red slowly color his face, and watched him work his jaw. I was mildly annoyed with Bobby but very confused about Brian.

Before I had time to say anything, Bobby effortlessly lifted the carrier with the coffee right out of Brian's hand.

"Don't worry Eames, I have plenty of sugars in the SUV for this. And it's too cold to be standing out here. I don't want you catching a cold." Bobby reached over and fastened the top button of my coat. "Are you ready to go?" I caught his gaze, and he was deadly serious.

"Yeah, we should get going." I looked at Brian. His eyes were wide with surprise. I had never prepared him to meet Bobby, and I silently sang as song of thanksgiving. "Brian, thanks anyway, for the coffee."

"No problem. I'll…I'll call you, Alex." Brian came close to kiss me. I moved my face, we kissed on the cheek. "Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Brian."

Brian nodded in Goren's direction. Bobby had been watching everything, and was studying him closely. "Good night, Brian. Drive carefully," he said stiffly.

We both watched and waited until Brian rounded the corner. Then Bobby pitched the coffee in the nearest trash can. He turned and faced me, took my hand in both of his.

"He's lying, you know."

"I wondered about that, but you sound so sure."

"Why would he guess where you are? Why wouldn't he call?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

"Alex."

"I know. Let's get that drink."

"Alright." Bobby turned my coat collar up around my neck, to help protect against the strengthening wind. Then he linked our arms together, to draw us closer for warmth. "Let's go."

OoO

One drink turned into three. We stopped at that, but I was a little giddy, and it was pretty late, or early, depending on the perspective. By unspoken agreement, we'd decided to talk about the case, my family, his latest interests, anything but Brian.

We were finally in his SUV and on our way home.

"Why don't you just stay at my place tonight."

"Oh, Bobby. I don't have anything to wear to work tomorrow."

"We can be a little late tomorrow. I'll take you home in the morning on the way, in plenty of time to get ready."

I yawned. "You talked me into it."

I half closed my eyes, but not enough that I didn't see the small smile that played across his mouth.

OoO

I could hardly remember making it to Bobby's apartment. Then I was aware of him guiding me down the hall to his bedroom. He pulled out a big sweatshirt from his drawer. I knew it would come down to my knees.

"You have nice clothes on. So change into this," he said softly. "I…I didn't tell you how lovely you looked tonight. You really do." He walked out of the bedroom but before he closed the door, he gave me one last glance, and added, "but then you always do, Eames."

I found him in the living room. He'd spread out a sheet on the sofa, then three thick blankets, because he knew I got cold, and finally two big pillows. He patted the sofa cushion. "All ready," he said, and standing there, smiling, his big brown eyes open and unguarded, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

I rolled onto the sofa and he covered me with the blankets and tucked me in.

"You don't like him, Bobby. Do you."

He lightly stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I don't trust him."

"Alright, Bobby. Good night. It was a good idea for me to stay tonight. Thank you."

He didn't move his hand. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, for just a moment. I looked back up at him, and his eyes were half closed, and he was biting his lower lip, and breathing faster. Then he realized I was watching him and he pulled out of it and smiled.

"Good night, Eames. I'll see you in the morning."

And he was gone. I wanted him back, but, that was the alcohol, it had to be. And some kind of romantic crush. Something I needed to erase from my mind before I did something to embarrass myself excruciatingly. Thank heaven and earth I was so damn tired, because I fell asleep before I could worry any more about it.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to everyone for the reviews and adds and such! I appreciate it so very much. I'm sorry I am slow to reply this time, it's been a busy week. I hope this story is going in the right direction, I think so. I'm having fun with it. Thank you all for reading, and I think you are all wonderful.

I forgot to mention last chapter, this is in Alex's POV.

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolfe, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

**Fixing New Year's Eve**

It was the day before Christmas, and the air at 1PP felt sparkly. In fact, I decided that sparkly was my word of the day - I felt sparkly, Goren's eyes were sparkly, my soft creamy cashmere cardigan was sparkly - most likely, my brain had misfired a spark or two. But I really didn't care! Bobby and I were almost caught up on paperwork, and I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy on Christmas Eve. After work I'd haul my goodie-loaded car to my folk's, where the Eames' clan would party through the night and most of Christmas day. Then later that night, I'd meet with Bobby for a drink.

_Oomph!_ I felt a mild thump on my shoulder and saw a tiny Santa troll sitting on my desk. I grinned, and fluffing the wild white and red striped troll hair, I looked at Bobby. He studiously examined an evidence folder, his eyes narrowed in concentration, as if the very existence of New York City depended on his complete and total focus.

"Gee, Mr. Santa Troll, looks like Detective Goren is too important to take me to lunch today! But hey, how about you? Looks like I'm free."

I gasped when I felt his large warm hand cover mine, while his other hand deftly retrieved the troll. For all his bulk, the man could move like a gazelle when he put his mind to it, and now he hovered behind me before I knew he'd even stood. I let my head loll back and it rested comfortably on the hard, solid heat of his abdomen. I raised my eyes and saw him smiling down at me.

"No, it's _Santa _who has important work to do tonight. You're not to distract him."

"Then who will I distract?"

Bobby laughed, and the sound warmed my body. Neither of us had moved. I wondered if anyone was watching, and I didn't care. We were sharing a few moments of Christmas merriment, nothing more.

"Your sweater is really nice, it's so soft," he said, rubbing his thumb over the material at my wrist. "But it, uh, it covers up your pretty dress."

I wore a green silk dress I'd gotten on clearance at Nordstrom. It had a high, satin neckline but was sleeveless and cut to reveal plenty of shoulder. With an empire waist and a full, soft skirt, it was a perfect, festive dress for the holiday. _And I knew it would knock Bobby's socks off. _Not that I cared anything about his size thirteen feet, of course. Or any of his whatever sized parts. That would be completely inappropriate and un-partnerly. I was a professional.

"I'll be taking it off when we go out to lunch. This sweater is too bulky to wear under my coat, when I do, it itches me."

"Does everything _itch _you_, _Eames_?"_

"I have fair skin, Bobby, and it happens to be extremely sensitive."

I realized what I'd said and how it sounded, and almost groaned. I definitely blushed. We hadn't moved, Bobby was still standing behind me, and when I turned my head I felt the tremor in his body flutter against my cheek. I wondered if there was a t-shirt under his dress shirt or just skin?

"I'm sure I'll find that tidbit useful… someday."

Our eyes met, and neither of us moved. He let his thumb curl around to the pulse of my wrist and continue its gentle massage.

"Eames--"

"I'm hungry, Bobby. What time is it?"

"It's time for you and me to get the hell out of here."

He was gone before I could say a word, and the immediate loss of contact was like a punch to my gut. I looked just in time to see him enter Deakin's office, Mr. Santa troll in hand, and I giggled.

By the time I returned from composing myself in the ladies room, he was back at his desk.

"Ready to go, Eames?"

I checked the time. It was just about eleven fifteen. "Isn't it early?"

"The Cap says you're done for the day." Bobby grinned. " We can go to lunch, and then you can leave to be with your family."

"Thanks, Bobby."

I stood in front of him. I wanted so much to stand tip-toe and kiss his cheek. But I couldn't. Shouldn't. _damn! _ I knew there was no use asking him again to come with me to my parents. He would work the rest of today, visit his mother tomorrow, then come in and work part of Christmas day. I was just happy he agreed to meet for a drink later on Christmas night.

We could leave and we still weren't moving. I saw his fists were clenched. I smiled as understanding clicked in.

"Then let's get out of here before it's too late." I started to tug my sweater off my arms. It was only then that Bobby zoomed behind me.

"I'll help you," he offered, hoarsely. I let him guide me with his gentle movements, his fingers brushing my arms and my shoulder. Shivering, I closed my eyes and imagined his lips on my neck. _NO NO NO NO! _It was just a lapse in judgment, nothing more. I already had a date, although it was all the way for New Year's Eve, and it was going to be a last date, but anyway… _I felt his breath against my ear, felt his hand on my shoulder. _

"You have goosebumps, Eames, but your skin feels warm. Why is that?"

"I already explained my sensitivities to you. If you want a complete demonstration, that's gonna have to be in another place. Now, are _you _ready to go, Bobby?"

"You have no idea, Eames."

Finally bundled up, we were headed to the elevator, when my cell phone chirped. I answered without looking, thinking it was my mom or sister.

_Hey, Alex. Where are you?_

It was Brian. I motioned for Bobby to stop.

"Hi, Brian. I'm leaving work. I'm--"

_That's super! Let's meet for lunch._

"I can't. I'm having lunch with Bobby."

_Oh….. Well meet me for a drink after lunch._

"I'm sorry, I really can't I'm going straight to my parents after that."

_You don't have time for one drink? I just want to see you, Alex, and say Merry Christmas._

"I really don't want to be drinking, I'm going to be driving. And I want to get out of the city soon. The weather is awful. I--I'll see you next week."

_If that's how it has to be. Merry Christmas, Alex. _

"Merry Christmas, Brian"

OoO

Thick gray clouds and a light sleet highlighted a cold windy day. Bobby insisted we take a cab to the restaurant, and miraculously was able to catch one without too much trouble. We were sitting next to each other, very close to each other. I could feel the strength of his leg pressed against mine, the wet drops of sleet clinging to his pants and dampening my skin through my stocking.

Bobby stroked my chin with his knuckles, nudging me to look at him. His brown eyes were warm and concerned. His mouth was drawn tight, and I wanted to run my fingers across his lips to ease the tension.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. This was brand new territory. I didn't want him to worry more than he already was, yet there was something strange about Brian. I appreciated Bobby's concern, but I didn't want him to think I couldn't take care of myself. The situation was complicated, to say the least.

"Brian has insecurity issues, I think."

"He has issues, alright," Bobby muttered.

I looked down, and didn't say anything.

"Eames."

"Yeah?"

"This weather is terrible. I…I don't think you should drive to your parents alone. I…I'll…I want to take you. Please. Please let me."

"Bobby! That's unnecessary. And out of your way! And--"

"Look, Alex, it's not a problem. I want to do it. And, when I drop you off, I'll--I'll stop in for a little while. That is, **IF** you want me to. And I'll pick you up on Christmas, later, at night, or whenever you want. Please. I'll feel so much better."

"Oh, Bobby!" I can't be mad at him, his eyes are so sincere and his voice is so gentle. At some point, he took my hand between both of his. "Alright. Yes!"

We were both grinning. I don't know why I was so happy, and impulsively I surged forward to give him a friendly peck on the cheek. The amazing thing is, he must have had the same idea, at the exact same moment. It happened at lightening speed and in slow motion, both at the same time. The corners of our mouths collided and that's how we kissed. We didn't make it a full mouth kiss, nor did we pull away. I felt his hand curl around the back of my head, holding me steady. I opened my eyes and saw his were shut. His lashes were long and beautiful. He was beautiful. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the kiss. His wonderful, crooked kiss.

When it was over, we both sat back, smiling, breathless. His hand rested lightly on my knee. We didn't talk the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Ooo

Lunch was wonderful. I felt sparkly and glowing, and I could've chalked it up to the two glasses of Champagne I had - since Bobby was driving, after all - but truthfully it started before I'd had a sip.

After lunch we bundled up and headed out to 1PP, so we could begin the steps we needed to take on the way to my parents. I stood under an awning waiting for Bobby when a shadow caught the corner of my eye.

"Alex. Alex!"

"Brian!" There he was, again! He wore a long black raincoat, and no hat. His blonde hair was drenched. How long had he been waiting? "What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe it. "How did you even know"? I looked for Bobby. He was trying to hail a cab, it was taking long due to the weather and the holiday.

"I wanted to see you, to tell you Merry Christmas. And to give you this." He handed me a long slender box, wrapped in red paper with a gold bow. "And I hoped you could meet me after lunch, or later on Christmas night. Say yes, Alex, please. I miss you."

"Brian, no. I just can't. And I can't accept this."

"Sure you can, sweetheart. Come with me, now. I'll take you home, I'll take you anywhere you want. We can spend just a little while together. Please, Alex."

"Brian, no. Bobby--"

"So what about Goren? What does he care?"

"No, Brian."

"C'mon, Alex--"

I felt the displacement of air as Brian was physically lifted and moved the few feet to the brick wall next to the restaurant. Goren dropped him roughly, took his hands off him, but stayed very much in the blonde's personal space.

"Bobby, don't," I started.

Bobby looked at me briefly, and held up one finger. "Enough." He turned his full attention back to the obviously shaken man. "What was it about no, exactly, that you didn't understand?"

"This is none of your business, Goren."

"Is that right? I'm her partner, Brian, so **yes, **this is my business." Bobby's eyes were glassy, his mouth turned down in utter disgust. He took a deep breath, and when he spoke again, his voice was quieter, deeper, but sounded much more threatening. "We have each other's back. Do you know what that means? You don't, do you. That means, we take care of each other. And right now, I watched a _man _who didn't know how to treat my partner with respect. Who didn't take no for an answer. And that pisses me off."

"Man, you need to chill out. What are you, anyway, her lover?"

"No, I'm not her lover. But if I were, if I had a woman like her, I promise you this. I would not be making a big fucking mess of things, like you are. Every day of her life, she would _**know **_that she was the single most important person in my life. Every day she'd have no doubt how much I love her, and that she's the only woman I'd ever want."

Brian sneered at Bobby. "Yeah, right, big guy. As if a guy from your…_background_ could ever give a lady what she really wants."

I braced myself, prepared to get between Bobby and Brian, to save Bobby from getting into trouble. But Bobby just looked at me, and then looked at Brian, and laughed. He laughed hard.

"You don't have a clue, do you, Brian. You really don't have a fucking clue."

I'd been holding the gift box Brian gave me, since he didn't let me give it back. Bobby took it from me, replacing it with his warm hand, and held mine possessively. Then he shoved the box at Brian's chest; the blonde had to scramble to catch it. I watched Brian as he glared at Bobby, and it was as if I no longer existed to him.

But Bobby turned and laid his palm on my cheek. Even in the cold and sleet, his skin was warm. He focused his complete attention on me, and in moments it was just him and me, alone on the sidewalk. He smiled at me. I wanted him to do a Vulcan mind meld so we could stay on this sidewalk forever and block out the world.

"Ready to go?" he murmured. "I-I paid the cab to wait."

"Let's go, Bobby. Please."

OoO

In the cab back to 1PP we held hands, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I thought about everything he had said to Brian. I couldn't process it all yet. I wondered if I could bribe the cabbie to drive around like this for an hour or two, and if Bobby would notice. Of course he would. So I prayed for more bad weather and traffic. My guilty conscious would force Bobby to let me pay at least half the fare.

"I'm sorry," I finally said.

"Don't be," he answered, and squeezed my hand.

"Bobby, really, I am sorry--"

He turned and pressed two fingers on my lips.

"You've done nothing wrong. Nothing. So don't dare say that again." His expression softened the words. His fingers trailed across my lips, and my thighs started to quiver. I could literally see the struggle in his heart play out on his face. Finally, he let go of my hand, but circled his arm around my body, settled his hand on my waist. I let my head lay on his chest and he was warm and smelled like Mr. Right.

I knew then, for sure, I was in a world of trouble.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I have no idea how far away the Eames clan lives from the LOCI universe. If there is actual canon on this, I don't know - if someone knows, can you kindly let me know, pretty please? For the purposes of this story, I'm going to make it on the long side of an hour, give or take, long enough to be a wee bit of a ride, but not long enough to be a major production.

Also, I using some of the attributes of a real restaurant, but changing the name and location, and therefore it is fictional. But based in reality. If that makes any sense. (as if any of this is based in reality lol)

There is NO Brian in this chapter, just all Bobby and Alex. I SOLEMNLY SWEAR to you that the next chapter will resolve the Brian problem and actually get to New Year's Eve. I promise. (I think.) No, really! Ha ha! Well I'm having some fun, and I hope I'm sharing it. If not, I'll end this one, finish my other and start something new.

I write this out every time, I do not copy and paste it -- THANK YOU ALL for the reviews. It is really so nice of you to take the time and let me know what you think of this little story. I appreciate the feedback and the comments very much, it is very helpful to me. I haven't gotten back to everyone yet, and I'm sorry - that's the next thing I will do. And thank everyone for reading the story, I appreciate that very very much!

This is Alex's POV.

Disclaimer: Show and characters belong to Dick Wolfe, not me, I'm just having a wee bit o' fun.

**Fixing New Year's Eve**

At three in the afternoon on Christmas Day, my cell phone beeped while I was in the kitchen at my parent's house, getting a cup of coffee. I took a look.

_Goren._

No one saw me as I slipped out and ran up the steps, into my old room. I needed privacy for this call.

"Hi, Bobby."

"_Hey! I thought I was gonna get your voice mail. Is it a bad time?" _

"No, it's not. How are you?"

"_I'm good, Eames. How are you?" _

"Alright. I'm tired."

"_You are, huh? And why's that?"_

"You know how hectic Christmas is…"

"_Not really, I don't."_

"Well then you know it's not easy sleeping on a strange bed!"

"_The bed at the house you grew up in is a strange bed, Eames?"_

'I felt my entire body get warm as I blushed. Although I wasn't sure why. Goren was laughing.

"You're the one who flew out of here on Christmas Eve like the house was on fire! You were terrified of all the strange Eames' clan hovering and asking questions."

Bobby laughed again.

"_Hey, Alex."_

"Hey, Bobby."

We were both quiet for a few breaths.

And then, _"Are you ready to come home?"_

"When can you get here?"

"_I'm on my way."_

_OoO_

_Alex Eames was no spring chicken! _At least that's how I felt on that Christmas afternoon. My body ached, the mixed volume of voices scraped at my head and other quirky things irritated me. I'd had a blast, though - I'd laughed and ate and talked and argued and played with kids - but it suddenly all caught up with me. I was ready to go.

Waiting for Bobby, I looked out the window, watching the snow fall from high in the heavens, the flakes shimmered as they blew in the frigid night air. The accumulation wasn't bad and Bobby would be here soon. I hadn't allowed myself the luxury, the pleasure, of thinking about him too much. Thinking about what he'd said about me. Thinking about him kissing me…

_Every day of her life, she would __**know **__that she was the single most important person in my life. Every day she'd have no doubt how much I love her, and that she's the only woman I'd ever want." _

He'd said that about _**me, **_ I was almost sure of it. Unless of course, he was just playing Brian. And the kiss, well, we were both caught up in a very emotional moment. I couldn't really be sure of anything.

Ah, I didn't give a damn. I wanted Bobby to be here, now. I had talked to him on the phone on Christmas Eve, too. We had both been exhausted but he'd called when he'd gotten home, like I'd asked. I'd been almost asleep, and talking nonsense, making him laugh. We'd talked for longer than we'd both expected, and when we'd finally managed to say goodbye, I'd felt warm and tucked in, and fell asleep right away.

Lights flashed in the window - it was Goren. I'd already said my goodbyes and asked Bobby to wait outside for me. I was all packed to go. When I got to the SUV he opened the door for me and took my bags.

"Hi," I said, looking up at him, and his face was framed by a soft halo of snowflakes that dusted his hair. "You're not wearing your hat," I murmured, impulsively reaching up and running my fingers though his beautiful, soft dark curls. His hair was cold and damp from the snow, but when my fingers reached his neck, his skin was warm and dry.

"Merry Christmas, Eames," he said very quietly, smiling, his eyes twinkling. It surprised me, although it shouldn't have, when he bent low and kissed me, full on the mouth. His lips were warm and assertive, his hand splayed open on my back, pushing me against him. He pulled his mouth away, as if to end the kiss, but then came in for seconds, moving his hand from my back to my neck to hold me steady while he kissed me. I was blissful. He finally sucked my lower lip between his teeth for the briefest second, then stopped.

Bobby grinned. "Let's go, Eames, I don't want you getting soaked out here."

_Two can play at that game._ "It's too late, Goren." I smiled, enigmatically, I hoped.

Once I sat in the SUV, he reached over me, grabbed the seat belt and hooked me up. He lifted his head and our faces were inches apart. Bobby's eyes were open and warm, his mouth relaxed, full lips slightly curved up in a small smile. Bobby was really happy, and it was new to him, I was certain. If I had to describe his face, I would have said he was beaming. I made him this happy - me - and this realization along with the image of his gorgeous face became something permanent inside me. A deep connection that I'd never had before, not even with Joe, something I'd have forever, and that I'd often come back to in my life.

"Eames." Bobby tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, Bobby."

"Think about where you'd like to go tonight."

"Alright, partner."

OoO

We drove for a while in a comfortable silence. I wanted to talk to Bobby about what was happening between us, but not now, not yet. I was loving the excitement and anticipation too much to possibly spoil the magic with words. And of course there was still Brian. The relationship was over, but not **over. ** I had to see Brian one more time, or at least talk to him, and end it. Either way, I didn't know how well that would go over with Bobby.

I needed to think about something else.

"How was your mom today?"

"She was good for a most the time. Then she spiked a fever, we don't know why. Maybe something's starting to go around. So toward the end, not so good."

"I'm sorry, Bobby."

"Thanks. It was mostly good."

"Hey, we don't have to go out tonight."

"I want to be with you. Unless you don't want to."

"Bobby, where we go, doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you, too, if you're not too tired."

"I'd like to take you out. Did you think about where you want to go?"

"I didn't, honestly. Did you have someplace in mind?"

"I have an idea, if you'd like to try something a little different. Are you very hungry?"

"No, I'm not. I've done nothing but eat today."

"I'm not either. That's good. We'll give this place a try."

I could see there was something else on his mind and I had a good idea what it was. We drove in silence for a little while, and then he finally came out with it.

"Did you have any trouble?"

I knew exactly what he meant. "Brian called, but I didn't answer. He left a message on my cell phone." Actually, it was one message on Christmas Eve, and two on Christmas day. "He apologized, he said he was drunk and he felt awful about everything. He asked me to tell you he was sorry."

"Do you believe him?"

"Do I believe he was drunk? Yes. Do I believe he felt awful? No. I think he's a complete ass."

I could see Bobby smirking.

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow, for lunch."

I waited for a few moments, but Bobby was totally quiet.

"Bobby, I hope you realize it is over, for me and Brian. I just haven't outright told him that yet. I have to tell him that the New Year's Eve plans are off, and that I don't want to see him anymore."

"Call him."

"Bobby…"

"Then have him meet you at 1PP."

"Ugh!"

"Alex, have you thought about how he just shows up where you are? How does he know?"

"I don't know, Bobby. He knows I work at 1PP. The restaurant at lunch, he probably called work and found out where we went."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I don't remember, to be honest." I sighed. "I understand what you're saying, Bobby. And it's one of the reasons why I don't want to see him anymore. Believe me, he's creepy. But I don't feel afraid of him. He's just a jerk, another one of my major screw-ups."

I looked at him again. His face was tense, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. I hated making him worry like this. I reached over and rubbed his knee.

"Bobby."

He glanced at me sharply, then back at the road, then at me again, _Alex, _he said, so softly. Then he looked straight ahead. His right hand dropped from the steering wheel and covered mine.

"It'll be over soon, Bobby. I promise."

He nodded his head, once. And after a minute, he squeezed my hand, and said, "Tell me, what was another reason?"

"Another reason? For what?"

"That you didn't want to see him anymore?"

"I had a secret chat with Mr. Santa Troll, on Christmas Eve. He told me that I'd better leave my options open."

Bobby laughed. He pulled my palm to his lips, and kissed it. Then he carefully placed my hand back on his leg and his right hand on the steering wheel, sliding me a quick grin. I couldn't believe how adorable he looked. He'd repeat that pattern, covering my hand with his, kissing my hand, then pressing it back on his leg, for the rest of our drive. And it was the most sweet and sensual car ride of my entire life.

OoO

Bobby parked at 1PP and we took a cab to a very intimate Moroccan lounge called the Catra Lounge. It was beautiful inside, two floors of plush seating - sofas with pillows, and small cushioned booths for two, all tucked away among and behind ornately carved wood screens. Decorated in reds and browns and golds, muted lighting and candles everywhere - it couldn't have been more romantic.

When I handed Bobby my jacket I got my first good look at him. He wore a dark burgundy dress shirt, no tie, a black jacket and black jeans. As great as he looked in his suits, I was on the verge of dropping to my knees and begging him to dress casually at work sometimes, once a week at least. Although if he came into work wearing _that_, most the women from the NYPD would be finding excuses to stop by 1PP.

I was admittedly gaping at him when he finished checking our coats and came back to me. I wore a red silk halter, fastened at my neck with a plunging V in the front and partially bare in the back. It gathered just under my breasts and then draped perfectly to just below my waist. Bobby didn't react in a way that anyone but I would notice. His body froze but his eyes darkened as he stared at me. I touched his arm and could feel the tension ripple through his body.

"You look very handsome tonight, Detective Goren."

He slipped behind me and placed both his hands on my hips. His breath blew hotly across my ear. "And you look very sexy tonight, Detective Eames," he growled, his lips warm as they brushed against my neck.

His arm looped around my shoulders and I snuggled tightly against him as we were guided to a very private booth upstairs. Before he sat, he took off his sports jacket, and grinned at me. "It's pretty hot in here, Eames."

I couldn't help staring at him, in just his pants and shirt now, and I pressed my legs together to stop from trembling. I waved my fingers at him. "C'mon, Bobby, sit down."

And he did. His arm wrapped around me and his long fingers caressed my back. He immediately lowered his head, and his free hand brushed my hair behind my ear. He pressed his forehead against the side of my head.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about your--your sensitive, fair skin. I know we're in a restaurant, a public place, but…."

His questioning brown eyes found mine. I knew what he wanted, and answered. _Yes, Bobby. Please._

He first kissed me lightly on the lips, then he stroked my shoulder, from my arm to my neck. He looked at me once more and must have known how profoundly I was moved, because he quickly kissed my shoulder, letting his lips linger. Then he moved his mouth and followed the path of his caress, from my shoulder to my neck. His kisses were firm and tender.

"Alex."

He'd cupped my face with both hands. I hadn't realized I'd shut my eyes. And that I was breathing very rapidly. Bobby looked at me like I was the most important person in his life, and the only woman he ever wanted. Then he gently kissed my mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I turned into his hand and kissed it. "That was so wonderful, Bobby. I just…" I faltered, unsure how to explain these powerful feelings.

He stopped me with another kiss. "I know. Me, too."

OoO

It was nearly midnight when we pulled up in front of my place. We had both had the most amazing night, and were both flushed with excitement, from the champagne - I had a lot more than Bobby, since I had off tomorrow and he was driving - the flirting and the stolen kisses and cuddles. I'd felt the _naughty, forbidden_ aspect of us being together, and I know he did too, though we hadn't spoken of it. I'd already decided that whatever risks we were taking were more than worth it. I would ask him eventually, but I was pretty sure he felt the same way.

My entire body tingled from all our physical interactions and I desperately wanted him to come in and stay the night. But I knew it wasn't going to happen tonight, and though I wanted him, I knew why. I had to end it with Brian, end it with certainty. That would happen tomorrow. Although it was more than over with Brian, I understood Bobby's need - and my need, too - for it to be officially done with, especially after all the bizarre drama that had gone down. And then after that, Bobby and I would have a night of our own, that belonged just to us. We would see what happened after that.

"Alex…" "Bobby…"

He laughed. We'd both spoken at the same time.

"You go first," he said.

"I know it's late, but can you come in for just a few minutes? I have something little for you. For Christmas."

"Yeah, sure. That would be great."

I think I drank most of the Champagne. My reaction time was slow, because before I took off my seatbelt, Bobby had opened my door, reached in and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a wrapped box.

"I have something for you, too, Partner."

He unbuckled my seatbelt, clasped his hands around my waist and whisked me out of the seat. I giggled when he held me up, pressed against his body with just one arm, while he shut the door with his other. Then he turned back to me and covered my face with small kisses, making me laugh. He lowered me gently and, hand in hand, we walked into the house.

Bobby helped me with my coat and tickled me. I laughed but he laughed even harder. I tried to tickle him but he trapped my hands. He led me to the sofa and we both sat.

"Open yours first," he said, "I hope you're not disappointed."

There's nothing I could be disappointed about, not from him. Not right now. Even if he gave me a map or a handkerchief or a dust-mop. Everything about the past two days had been a gift, and there was nothing else I wanted but him.

So although I vaguely noticed the gift was beautifully wrapped, I tore off the paper and bow and opened it, clawing trough the tissue.

I gasped in shock, though I should have guessed by the package size. I fingered the pair of White and Warren cashmere gloves, before taking them and brushing them against my cheek. They were just gorgeous, creamy ivory with a cashmere black bow at the wrist. I looked at him with amazement, and then kissed him, but quickly.

"Thank you -- they're absolutely beautiful, Bobby, and I love them. Now open yours."

Bobby smiled, his eyes were bright and a little confused. He could tell I loved the gloves but I could see he didn't understand my entire response. I handed him his present. He opened it much in the same manner as I opened mine.

I couldn't wait for his reaction. I watched his eyes widen when he lifted the supple black leather driving gloves. He smiled, and it was breathtaking - open and completely unguarded.

"Wow. Are these lambskin?"

I nodded, _yes. _

"These are awesome, Alex. I've always wanted a pair."

"You don't already have them?"

He set his gloves on the coffee table and circled both his arms around me.

"No, I don't." Bobby ran his large hands across my shoulders, down my arms, caressed my shoulders again. He leaned in and kissed my neck. I felt his lips move against my skin. "But now, we both have a hat…"

I heard him start to laugh. I kissed him just below his ear, and then I said, "and we both have our scarves…"

We both straightened and looked at each other, grinning. "And _now, _" he said, with a touch of dramatics, gesturing at our gloves, and I interjected and said -- "_because we're very clever detectives…."_

Bobby got very serious, very suddenly, and his gaze was intense. "There's only one more thing, that I need."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I didn't know what was going through his head, but I was overwhelmed by the total focus of his attention. He must have picked up one of the cashmere gloves, because I felt it gently brush up my arm, across my shoulders, and down the deep V of the halter, finally stopping.

"Does this itch you, Alex?" he whispered.

I knew that as long as I lived, I would never figure out this wonderful man. I couldn't move, or speak. I wanted to collapse in his arms. I wanted to tell him I loved him.

"I think it must," he answered for me. I leaned back against the sofa.

"You have no idea, do you. How beautiful you are. How perfect."

Much like he did in the restaurant, but with much more passion, he began to kiss my skin, following the path of the glove, but starting at the base of the V. He moved very slowly, his lips working their way up my chest, between my breasts. His kisses were open-mouthed and hot, and my body was shaking. I had never had such an erotic experience, never felt so aroused. He kept his right hand on my shoulder, and his left hand cupped my cheek, his thumb rubbing my lips. By the time his mouth reached my shoulder I had my tongue licking his thumb.

When I tried to suck his thumb into my mouth his lips replaced his thumb and my tongue pushed into his mouth. He groaned and sucked it hard and we kissed for quite a while, I lost track of the time. I crossed my legs and rubbed them together, desperate to ease the ache between them. Bobby didn't use his tongue on me, but he kissed me hard, he bit my lips and sucked my tongue, and he caressed my shoulders, back and neck. Finally ripped his lips away from mine, and he clamped down his mouth near my collarbone, on skin where it wouldn't be seen, and bit hard enough to leave a mark. When he started to suck, that's when I moaned and came.

I managed to keep pretty quiet, but my entire body stiffened and then started to tremble. Bobby stopped what he was doing and stared at me, cupping my face.

"Oh, Alex, baby."

He lifted me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close and as tight as was possible. He was whispering to me and I know it was all good but nothing really registered. I closed my eyes, curled my body and melted into his embrace. He must have reached behind us and grabbed the knitted afghan I kept there, because I felt myself covered. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his intoxicating scent. It was my last conscious thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: moved to bottom.**

**Fixing New Year's Eve**

I woke up trembling, my heart thudding, my body aching with the familiar throbbing between my legs. I was waking up to an orgasm. I waited for it to subside, then sat and brushed the hair out of my face - I was sweating, alone in my own bed, fully dressed, with my afghan tangled around my legs.

_Oh my God - Bobby was here. _He must have carried me to bed.

I remembered everything now. The images were so vivid, of his kisses and touches, my body's reaction, all so very intense, my thighs squeezing together, I came in his arms and then he held me until I slept.

I shivered and started aching again. I wondered if he'd gone home or not. I guessed he was still here. I decided to clean up a bit and then check.

I undressed and used the bathroom, quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw his mark on my body. I had to hold on to the sink and steady myself, because I had another flashback. I could feel his body against mine, and his teeth marking me. I touched the red bite, wishing there were more on me, wishing I'd made some on him.

Involuntarily, I yawned, a deep one. Along with my body's unremitting arousal, I was extremely tired. I really needed to get some sleep.

I quickly dressed in a tank-top and shorts and tried to sneak into the living room.

I saw him stretched out on the sofa, the TV was on, the volume low. Trying to be quiet, I took a few steps into the room.

"Hey, Alex," he sat up. "Did I wake you?"

I should have known, the man never slept. I sat next to him, and he took my hand in both of his.

"No, no. I just woke up."

We studied each other for a few moments. Bobby must have been warm, and his shirt was undone at least three or four buttons. It was untucked and the bottom was crumpled. His belt curled loosely on the coffee table and his shoes and socks were off. I wanted to bury my face in his chest.

"Alex?"

"Bobby?"

"I said that I should go home. I wanted to be sure you were alright first, but now…"

"What?" I really looked in his eyes, then. And I read uncertainty and sadness. "Please don't go."

I stood, and pulled him up with me. Holding his hand, I led him to the bedroom. I pulled back all the covers and the sheets, and guided him to sit on the edge of the bed, near the headboard, and I sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Bobby?"

I'm sorry, Alex. I got carried away."

"Bobby - I know." It was my turn to cup his face, and I wondered what took me so damn long. I stroked his cheeks, his skin felt so awesome, both soft and scratchy, like a treat that's both salty and sweet.

But the most amazing thing was that I was caressing my partner's face, Bobby Goren's adorable face. Bobby's expressive face, that in the past I'd seen curious, thoughtful, angry, frustrated, amused. So very recently I've seen him happy, and tonight, deeply aroused, and now -- I searched his vulnerable brown eyes, my thumbs caressing his beautiful full lips -- loving.

"Alex?" he questioned, pulling my hand to his mouth and kissing my wrist.

"What I mean is, I think I understand how you feel. But there's no reason to. Tonight, was amazing. And you made me feel, Christ, Bobby, " I closed my eyes and I kissed him, and I took my time, and I kissed him hard, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and angled my head so that I could get deeper inside him. He slowly lowered our bodies on the bed, keeping my chest on top of him, my legs shifted to the side, so that they pressed next to his legs on the bed. I kept kissing his mouth, stopping only to kiss his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and then back to his mouth - _my god, _his lips. I looked at them as I kissed them, biting one, sucking the other, sucking them both like candy, his lips were gorgeous, so sensual. He made no attempt to take control, letting me have my way.

He'd pushed his hands under my tank top and caressed my back and my shoulders, but made no other move to touch me. I moved my legs so that I covered him and that's when I felt him for the first time. I felt his physical arousal, his very hard erection. Involuntarily I groaned and pushed against him. His hands flew to the back of my head; at that minute my tongue was in his mouth and he sucked it so deep into his and kissed me so hard I felt all my blood rush to my head and my body started to shake.

Bobby suddenly stopped kissing me and rolled over, so we were both on our sides. Then he moved to lay on his back.

"Why did you stop?"

"I've never felt this way, about a woman. Like I feel about you, Alex. I'm trying, to make this different. I want to be completely focused on you. I want everything to be right." He turned and took me in his arms.

"I have to work tomorrow, Alex, and you don't. I should go, you can sleep in."

"I don't care. Stay with me, Bobby. You can wake me up."

"Will you miss me that much, Alex?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you more than that much. And you'll miss me, too. You'd walk out of that door tonight kicking yourself."

Goren laughed. "You're right." He kissed me, softly. "I'll miss you tomorrow, Alex. I'll stay tonight, you come in and meet me for a late lunch. I'll see if I can get out early."

"You got a deal, Goren."

He turned on his back again and I snuggled up to his side, and buried my head against his chest. He was hot - literally - and felt so solid and wonderful. The damn shirt was a nuisance, though. It would be heaven to feel his skin. I knew he was struggling due to our proximity - but then, so was I!

"Bob-bee," I whined sleepily.

"Mmmhmm.

"This," I tugged at his shirt, "it itches me."

He laughed. "So, what do you think I should do about it."

"I don't know, maybe, take it off?"

"Whatever you want, Alex. I'm yours."

I covered his hand with mine as he unfastened his buttons. A quick shrug and the shirt was off. The room was dark but I could see a little and I studied his broad chest, and I let my hand glide from his nipple down his ribcage, stopping at his waistband. I felt my heart begin to pound triple-rate and quickly buried my head against his warm flesh, flinging my arm across his body and curling my leg around one of his. I kept rubbing my face against him, he smelled like all that was good and safe and warm in my life.

He kissed my hair, slipped his arm under my tank-top and curled his hand around my waist, securing me tightly to his side. I wondered how long I would last before I told him how much I loved him. This was my last thought before I fell asleep.

OoO

I couldn't believe I woke up first. I knew he was asleep. We'd ended up spooning, and his full weight pressed heavily against my back. Both his arms were around me, and one of his hands rested lightly on my breast. Bobby was very aroused and his hard length jammed against my bottom. I was in heaven.

I wondered how long it would take him to wake up, I guessed it would be soon. I kissed his hand and rubbed his arm. I snuggled as closely to bare chest as I dared. I imagined waking him with my tongue, and then him ripping off my shorts, finding me soaking wet, and fucking me hard. A strong shudder of arousal overwhelmed me, and I wondered when he'd make love to me, maybe it would be today.

I realized he was moving. I felt a kiss on my neck, his hand brushed across my breasts and his other rubbed my tummy. Then he quickly turned me round and pulled me up to face him.

"Good morning," he said, then buried his face in my neck, kissing me all over. He wrapped his arms around me, our bodies pressed together, his warm and hard against mine. "You feel so good, Alex," he murmured between nips and sucks, "I want to stay right here."

I managed to circle his torso with my arms, and caressed his strong back. I felt the tremors in his muscles as I stroked his smooth skin. I think that because Christmas was finally over and Bobby was going to work, that I became hyper aware that this man, with his intense and consuming sexuality, was also my partner, and my best friend. The thought made me dizzy.

His hands lightly cupped me, then slowly made their way up my body until one stopped on my back, under my tank-top, and one curled around my neck.

"Hey, Bobby," he lifted his mouth from neck, looked at me, his brown eyes sleepy and happy, his lips full and moist from kissing me. "Good morning."

I kissed his mouth, and the focus of everything centered on the connection of our bodies. I loved the feel of his mouth on mine, the taste of his lips, the heat of his breath. We kissed for I don't know how long, until he finally pulled back. He traced my lips with a long finger.

"You're coming into the city today, right?"

"You betcha."

He laughed. "Come in around two, then."

"You think you can get away that early?"

"If I leave now and get in at a decent hour," he smiled.

His warm brown eyes stayed on mine for a long time, and we shared feelings that remained unsaid.

"Then you better hit the road, Goren."

"Yeah, I know."

We spent a while kissing, and then he was gone.

OoO -

I found a surefire cure for a hangover - being in love. Yup. Last night I hadn't actually had that much to drink, but at my size it didn't take much Champagne to make me feel like crap the next day - not to mention I wasn't getting any younger! But today I felt like euphoric - like every cliché ever written about love.

I showered and dressed. It was a cold cloudy day, but so far, no snow. So I picked a dark green sleeveless cashmere sweater with a deep v neck. I wore it with low cut jeans, a black jacket and boots. A last look in the mirror, and I was happy with how I looked when I left.

Traffic was light. I was headed in early to do some bargain shopping before meeting Bobby. Maybe find something sexy to wear.

My cell phone beeped, and I took a look. _Brian. _

I had my hands-free hooked up. It was now or never.

"Eames."

"_Hi, Alex."_

"Hi, Brian."

"_Did you get my messages?"_

"Yes, I did."

"_Good, good. Then you know how sorry I am."_

"That's what you said."

"_I meant it, too. Alex, I've never met a woman like you. Look, I was hoping to see you today, to make it up to you."_

Oh, good grief. "Brian, I don't want you to make it up to me."

"_Well then at least let me take you to lunch, or buy you a drink. I'd like to apologize in person." _

I thought about it for a minute. Meeting him a public place would be safe.

"Alright. A drink. I'll call you when I get to the city."

"_Why don't we just meet? I know a nice place." _ He gave me the an intersection. I knew the area well, though it sounded more recently familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"I'll see you later, Brian"

I ended the call, and decided I should let Bobby know what I'm doing. When I called it went straight to his voice-mail. So I left him a message, telling him I was meeting Brian to end it for good. And that I'd meet him at 1PP at two PM.

When I reached our meeting spot, Brian was waiting for me. He saw me and immediately gave me a crushing hug, then kissed me right on the lips. I kept my mouth closed and pulled away as fast as I could.

"Hi, Alex! Merry Christmas," he kissed me again on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Brian," I replied, and squeezed his hand. "Which way are we walking?"

"This way." He turned and took my arm and we started walking west. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I missed you, Alex."

"Well, how was your Christmas, Brian?"

"It was quiet, I spent it with a few friends."

"Family?"

"My family is out west. How was your Christmas, Alex?"

"I went to my parents. It was a madhouse."

"Lots of kids around?"

I noticed we'd crossed another main street, and for the first time wondered exactly where we were going.

"Brian, where's the restaurant? Are we almost there?"

"Oh yes, Alex. It's right up here."

We walked a bit more and Brian stopped.

"Here we are, Alex," he said, and cupped my elbow to guide me inside.

I stopped. My knees felt rubbery. Now I realized why the intersection seemed so familiar.

"Brian, this is a joke, right?"

"No, no joke, Alex." He pulled us to the side of the entry. "Look, this is a nice place, and we need to put that day behind us. I want to show you that I mean my apologies."

It was the same restaurant Bobby took me to lunch, on Christmas Eve. The same restaurant where Brian appeared and made a big scene, and Bobby had to knock him out of the way, kick him to the curb, so-to-speak. Oh, this was so screwed up, so completely nuts. But I didn't want to stop and argue in the street. Brian waited for me to give him my reply.

"Alright, Brian. But just for a drink. I don't have a lot of time."

"Anything you say, Alex."

Inside the restaurant, it was a zoo. There were people waiting everywhere. But to my horror, Brian pushed his way to the front. I didn't see exactly what happened, but suddenly we were whisked away to a very nice table for two. And Brian was holding a gift bag.

"Where'd you'd you get that?" I asked, once we were seated.

"I was here earlier. I had them hold it for me. It's for you."

"Brian, I can't accept that."

"Please, Alex. I want you to know how sorry I am. And to tell you Merry Christmas." He hesitated a moment, then said, "Let's order, you can think about it a minute. Alright?"

I nodded. All I could think about was talking to him and getting the hell out of here.

The waiter came and I ordered a glass of white wine, Brian ordered a Caesar Salad and a double vodka martini.

"Brian, don't you think it's just a little strange, that you wanted to come here today? What happened, well it's not exactly a pleasant memory."

"I wanted us to move on, Alex. To put all that behind us. That way, we can start over with a clean slate."

The waiter brought our drinks. I took a sip of the wine.

"Brian, I agree, it's good to put it all behind us. But," I paused as the server delivered his salad, "but lets be honest. Our dates haven't gone that well."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Brian ate some of his salad. "But it wasn't all my fault, either. Your partner, you know, he shares some of the blame."

"A change of heart?" I had another drink of my wine. "You've asked me to apologize to Bobby. And now, this is his fault?"

"I apologized for my bad manners, but that doesn't excuse his interference." Brian set down his silverware, and reached for the gift bag. "Alex, there's no harm in accepting this small gift. I don't have receipts anymore, I can't return it. There are no strings attached, I promise. Here - open it while I finish my lunch. Then, if you want, we can leave."

I didn't see any harm in it. "Alright."

The gift bag contained a beautifully wrapped box. The lid was wrapped separately, so I only needed to remove it. On top of the tissue was a very small red velvet box. I opened it.

The necklace inside was stunning - it must have cost a fortune. A long, solid white gold chain, with a white gold pendant, two hearts intertwined, two diamonds tastefully set where the hearts intersected.

My stomach lurched. I gave him a weak smile, closed the jewelry box and set it on the table. I pushed back the tissue and just managed to suppress a gasp. I took a quick sip of the wine while I gathered my thoughts.

Brian gave me a White and Warren scarf and gloves set. _Cashmere scarf __**and**__ gloves. _Had he somehow been watching us everywhere, all the time? My stomach rolled again and I felt totally confused.

"You see, Alex, I can give you everything he can give you, and much more. You think, well you think you know what you want, but you don't. I just have to make you understand."

I knew that something was very wrong. I looked at Brian and his eyes were unnaturally bright. I wondered how I'd missed it before.

"Would you like to leave now, Alex? I don't have to finish this. I have a tab here, and we can just get up and go. I'll take you home, or to my penthouse. We can spend the day together. Alex?"

I had to get away from him, but right now I felt sick. I couldn't let Brian know that. So I smiled the best I could manage.

"These are lovely, Brian. I need to use the ladies room, I'll be back."

I felt dizzy when I stood, but I managed to hide it. I was startled when Brian jumped up, too.

"You're not leaving, are you? You're coming back?" He grabbed my wrist.

"Of course I'm coming back. I'm leaving my coat right here."

"Leave your purse, too."

It was an outrageous request, but my cell was in my pocket and I didn't care about anything right now. So I just shrugged because talking took much effort, and found my way to the restroom.

I barely made it to the stall before I vomited. There wasn't much there to come out, but whatever was there, went. And then the dry heaves started. When the spasms subsided, I grabbed my cell phone and pushed the speed dial.

"Alex! Where are you?" Bobby answered his phone.

"Bobby, I'm at," I felt another strong wave of nausea, "I'm at the same restaurant, lunch…"

My phone dropped and skidded into the next stall as I retched again. More dry heaves.

"Alex?" It was a man's voice, here in the ladies room. "Alex, are you okay? I know you're in here."

It was Brian. _Damn it!_

On my knees, I fumbled with the latch and made sure the stall door was locked. Good thing because the stall started to shake.

"Alex? Come out. I just want to talk to you."

My stomach was sore but the cramping and nausea had stopped. I tried to think, to stand, to figure out what to do next, but I could do neither. Brushing the damp hair from my face, I felt my clammy skin, soaked with sweat. My tongue felt thick and I couldn't talk.

Again, I tried to stand, and I started to tremble. I realized it was partly because the stall was now shaking violently. It suddenly flew open and I fell back, hitting my head on the floor. I rolled to my side, and I saw Brian towering over me, his face twisted in a grimace of so many mixed emotions I didn't know which one was dominant.

"Get up, Alex. We need to get out of here." His fingers dug in hard, under my arms, and he tried to drag me across the floor. "God damn it, bitch! You have to get up!"

The restroom door banged open, and I could see the corner whack Brian in the shoulder, knocking him against the sink.

It was Goren.

"You fucking animal!" Bobby hissed, picking him up and slamming him against a full length mirror; it cracked and splintered from the force. "What did you do to her? Did you hurt her? What? Tell me now, or I'll kill you myself."

"I didn't hurt her! I didn't touch her!"

Bobby had Brian pinned against the broken mirror. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Alex, are you okay? Talk to me."

I tried, and nothing would come. I coughed and my throat cleared a bit.

"Bobby," it came out in a whisper, "I'm alright. I'm okay."

He nodded, though he look none less enraged.

"You have ten seconds to tell me now, before I start to smash your head against this wall, what did you do to Alex? Did you give her drugs?"

"No, I didn't, but," Brian's body was shuddering and his voice was breaking, "but someone might have put something in her drink."

"What? What did you put in her drink?"

When Brian didn't answer, Bobby's jaw tightened so hard I wondered if he might crack his teeth. For just a few moments, his eyes shut and he bit his lower lip. Then his eyes snapped open and his features relaxed. He pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into Brian's jaw, and the blonde's head smashed against the mirror.

"You have five more seconds to tell me now, what?"

Brian whimpered and said, "Look in my jacket pocket."

Bobby checked both, and in the left one found a bottle of pills. "Restoril, twenty-two point five milligrams," he said, then, "how many? And don't fuck with me!"

"One! In her wine."

"Are you sure? How can you be sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure, it's…it's all I gave him, to put in her drink. I never wanted to hurt her."

"Did you do anything," Goren shoved him hard against the wall again, "anything else to her? Did you touch her at all?"

"No! I swear!" Brian was crying now. My head felt a little clearer. I pressed my palms flat against the floor and pushed, got on me knees, then managed to move completely of the stall and sit on the floor.

"Bobby."

He twisted his head to look at me.

"Bobby, I'm alright. I'm a little dizzy, but alright. I threw up, twice."

"Alex," he was breathing hard, "hold on for just another minute or two. Backup is on its way."

He spun Brian around to face the wall and got out his cuffs, but just kept him pinned there. Goren got just as close to the man as he might to a lover. There was no tenderness or love, but there was an overwhelming energy that was almost visible. I could feel the heat of rage, smell the scent of hatred, hear the ragged breaths of a desperate struggle for self-control.

Bobby stole another quick look at me, our eyes met and he must have been satisfied by what he saw.

He started in on Brian, in a deadly voice, that scared me. "You - you're not a man at all. You've done nothing but lie. You have no job. You never had a wife. You have no money - none of your own. You have no real life of your own."

Brian turned his head to the other side but Bobby just moved there and got in his face. "Your money comes from, what, your grandfather? Your uncle?" He paused and watched. "So it's your uncle. And-and his sister, your mother, what - she left your father, ran off, disgraced the family? You never saw her again."

"Shut up!" Brian cried.

"So you use your unending well of money, to pay desperate, anonymous people --cleaning crews, food servers, bus boys, cab drivers, it's endless -- to spy for you, to get you information, to drug drinks, is that what turns you on, Brian? Using people to manipulate others' lives?

"Only this time you fucked with the wrong people." Goren snapped on the cuffs, roughly. "And if you ever try to contact her again or do anything at all involving Alex, it will be the last thing you do."

The bathroom door banged open again and two plainclothes cops burst in. I heard Bobby talk to them softly, no doubt about Brian's arrest, and take Brian away.

Finally Bobby's lifted me off the floor. He perched his hips on the counter and carefully set me down next to him, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alex, Jesus!" I turned and leaned heavily against him. "Alex, I--Alex." His voice cracked, and he squeezed my so hard, it hurt, but it felt even better than the pain.

I buried my face against his chest. My head pounded, and I didn't want to think about anything. I just wanted to feel him holding me. I didn't care if we stayed here all night.

"How do you feel, honey?"

I took a deep breath, and thought about it. I moved my head to the side, enough so he could hear me, keeping my cheek pressed against his warm chest. "I feel okay, Bobby. Tired."

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you, in any way at all?"

"No. Nothing. I'm certain, Bobby." I couldn't help it; I burrowed my face into his body while squeezing him as hard as I could. Then I settled back to answer. "We were still at the table when I started to feel sick. I came in here and threw up, twice. He hadn't been in here long, and then you got here."

"Are you sure…sure you hadn't blacked out?"

"What time is it?" He told me. "I'm sure."

"Do you have your gun?"

"Yeah." I felt for it, just to be sure. It was there. "Yeah, I had it the whole time. I just never, well I couldn't use it, by the time…"

"Alex, no. Shhh." He squeezed me, and kissed the top of my head. "I understand, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to be sure you had it."

"Alright." I didn't feel sick anymore, but felt very tired, and just a little disoriented. "Bobby, what did he give me?"

"Restoril. It's a brand name for Temazepam, it's a sedative used as a sleeping pill, and for anti-anxiety, and for other uses. My mother has taken it in the past. I think you had a bad reaction to it, mixed with the wine."

He shifted so he could pull my body even closer, brushed my hair back so he could see all of face. He touched my cheeks, my neck, checking my pulse, his eyes boring into mine. He caressed my face and kissed my forehead.

"He didn't give you a very large dose. Did you drink all your wine?"

I shook my head. "No, just about half the glass."

"That's good. How are you really feeling, Alex? Be honest with me."

"I feel tired, Bobby. Very tired. And not quite myself. But I feel a whole lot better than I did before. And I keep feeling a little better as time goes by. I just need to sleep."

He nodded. "If you can make it to the office in here, and keep down a ginger ale, I'll take you to the hospital myself, no bus."

"Oh, no, Bobby--"

Goren held up one long finger.

"Yes. This is not up for discussion. You have to get checked out, and have a blood test, at the least. I'll stay there and get you out as fast as I can, I promise. You…you can come home with me tonight, if you want. Alright?"

"Yes." I looked at him. "Bobby, I don't know how to thank you."

"Good. Because you don't have to, so there's no problem." Bobby smiled, and kissed my cheek. "It's over now, Alex. Really over. Now, are you ready to face the music?"

I tried to smile; I can only imagine the results. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Don't worry, Alex. From now on, we'll face it all together."

OoO

"Bobby. Where are we?"

"We're home--here. At my apartment. You--you don't remember getting here?"

I yawned and stretched, and I realized I was in his bed. Fully clothed. Bobby sat next to me, wearing his suit, his jacket on, his tie off. There were lines on his face, his eyes were drawn together. I turned my head to the side and tried to clear the black heaviness that kept me from thinking clearly. I tried, nothing came. I struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Alex, it's okay."

And then, it was like the bright pop when a light bulb shatters, that final flash, and I remembered -- the hospital, the doctors, the tests, the visit from the Captain, and trying to answer questions -- trying desperately to stay awake. Bobby was there the entire time, and he got me through it.

"You're remembering," he said gently.

"Yes. The hospital."

"You were great there, Alex."

I touched his face. "Bobby, no…"

"But you were. So strong." He took my hand and held it. "You slept on the way here."

"Did you carry me up?" Bobby was rubbing my wrist, and I was starting to relax a little.

"Well, not really." He touched my face, and smiled. It occurred to me how much he really loved to touch me. I could get very used to it. "You mostly walked, with some help. We just got here. You seemed to fall asleep for a few minutes. I--I sat here with you, just watching. And then you woke up."

"Bobby. Bobby, I want--" I tried to sit up, and I felt dizzy and fell back to the bed. I tried again, and Bobby helped me. It was easier this time, and I sat, leaning back against the headboard.

"What do you need, honey? Let me help you. Anything you want."

He was so sincere, and I felt something inside me shatter, expand, then turn into something brand new. He still held my hand, and I covered his hand with mine.

"We need to talk about everything that's happened. And I need to tell you everything, but I need to sleep for a while first."

"Yeah, you really do."

"I need to get out of these clothes first. I need help. Bobby, I feel so weak."

"That's normal, an after effect if the drug, and the trauma. You'll feel better after you rest. If you want, I'll…I mean I can…."

"I trust you, Bobby. I feel completely safe with you."

Bobby hugged me, and he didn't answer right away. But I felt his face buried in my hair, and him kissing me, a dozen little kisses. I could feel his heart beating fast.

"Yes--yes." His voice was tight. I searched his face, carefully, his eyes were bright. "I will help you any way I can. And Alex, I trust you, too, with my life."

"Me, too, Bobby."

"Okay. Do--do you want a sweatshirt again, or a t-shirt?"

"A t-shirt this time. I'm warm."

"You got it."

I started tugging my sweater over my head, and my arms felt heavy and clumsy. I couldn't quite lift them up over my head. And then his hands pushed mine away, and in a few seconds, the sweater was off. I still had on a silk camisole and my bra.

I met his gaze. His eyes were warm and he was smiling.

"Now just turn a little, and let me do this." Warm hands on my waist guided my body, so that my back was to him. First he lifted the camisole over my head, and it was off.

Then he unhooked my bra, and pushed the straps forward. "Quick, slide it off," he murmured quietly. As I did that, he pulled the t-shirt over my head, pulled it down. It was much easier to push my arms through the holes, then to take off my sweater, and just like that I was covered.

"Now your jeans."

He was already on the floor. I was barefoot. I undid the snap and fumbled with the zipper, but got it down. With some effort, I shimmied them past my bottom, and Bobby pulled them down from there. After they were off, Bobby tickled his fingers down each of my calves, once.

He bounced back on the bed, and grinned at me. "Sorry."

I laughed. "It's okay." He laughed too. At the same time, we reached for each other's hand.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to brush my teeth."

"You brushed them at the hospital, do you remember? You insisted."

"I kinda do. But I want to again. Do you have a toothbrush?"

"Can you wait a minute while I get changed?"

"Oh… yeah, of course, Bobby." I felt myself blushing.

"Is it alright? I can change in the bathroom."

"Don't be silly." I smiled, and tried to act naturally, while my heart was doing a marathon in my ribcage.

He went to his dresser and pulled out black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I thought about closing my eyes and pretending I was asleep, but I was sure I _would _fall asleep. And I really did want to see him.

Facing the mirror, Bobby took off his belt and set it down. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out from his pants. He started taking it off when he caught me watching him in the mirror. He smiled at me. Once his dress shirt was off, he pulled his undershirt over his head, and he turned and faced me.

Our eyes locked and he remained facing me as he unfastened his pants, and then slowly unzipped them. I pulled my hand to my breast, covering my heart, wondering if it might just leap out of my chest on its own. He didn't sit to take them off. He just gracefully stepped out of them, and stood for moment, letting me look at him standing in just his boxers, very aroused. So my Bobby had an exhibitionist streak in him. He was most definitely the sexiest man I'd ever known.

"Are you having fun?" I asked him.

"Are you?" he countered.

We both laughed, breaking the tension. He grabbed his sweats and pulled them on, followed quickly by his t-shirt.

"C'mon, Eames. Let's take care of those pearly whites."

We finally made it to the bathroom, and I had a fresh toothbrush with toothpaste on it. I waved it around.

"Do you buy these by the dozen, Goren?" He laughed.

He had one arm around my waist, supporting me. His body felt so good pressed against my back, so warm and hard. I looked in the mirror as I started to brush my teeth, white foam bubbling over lips. I met Bobby's reflected gaze, he was grinning and I started to giggle, spitting foam in the sink. He started laughing, too. I doubled over, laughing hard, and had to set down the brush until the giggle fit ended.

By that time Bobby had both arms wrapped around me. He kissed the top of my head. "Did you get that out of your system?"

I nodded, and finished brushing my teeth.

It's a warm, sensual treat, getting tucked in by Bobby Goren. He plumped the pillows, fluffed the sheets, layered the blankets just right, made sure everything was perfect. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my face. I was exhausted, and my eyes were so heavy.

"Sure you don't want to snuggle with me?"

"Oh I'd love to, Alex. But I have some calls I have to make. And you really need to sleep. But," he ran his thumb across my lips, "I'd love a kiss goodnight."

"Bobby…" I closed my eyes, and felt his mouth on mine, and his kiss was so gentle. His soft lips stayed on mine, not moving much, and for a few moments we mostly shared each others' breath. Then he moved his mouth to my neck, just under my ear, and kissed me there, biting me, not real hard but just enough to sting, then licking and sucking. He released my skin.

"Alex," he breathed into my ear, "sweet dreams."

He stayed with me a few minutes, his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't quite read his expression, my vision was fuzzy. But just before I fell asleep, I thought I saw him smile in a way I'd never seen before, and I knew it could only mean one thing.

"I love you, Bobby."

I turned on my side, closed my eyes and snuggled deep into the pillow that smelled like him, falling asleep.

tbc

A/N: I decided to put this here. Thank you everyone, for your very kind reviews and comments, and for reading this story. I appreciate it so very much. It's nice to have something to share, and know there are people to share it with. Comments and feedback are always helpful, and I'd like to know either way, if there's a problem, I'd like to know about that, too.

This is a long chapter. And the next chapter will probably be M-ish. I might write for Forget What We're Told first,(I WILL finish that story, no doubt about it) or I might just finish this first.

There are two lines in this story, that I'd like to thank Rindy, and BRCary for. Ha ha! They were just so funny. I hope they can find them.

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: RATED "M" FOR ADULT MATERIAL**

**Characters belong to Dick Wolf. I'm just playing with them.  
**

**Fixing New Year's Eve**

**gorenrocks  
**

Awareness returned to me slowly. Nature's call intruded on a crazy dream that faded immediately. I knew I was not in my own house because the smells were all wrong. but still somehow familiar and….there was something else.

I opened my eyes to find my view blocked by my own hair. Propping up my head, I brushed away the strands. It was definitely daylight, but the room was not well lit. When my vision focused, I saw Bobby's long legs stretched across the bed. Leaning back against the headboard, he was dressed in denim cutoffs and a dark blue v-neck tee. I couldn't figure out why we were both in bed together, but when he smiled at me I honestly didn't care why.

He held his ever-present leather binder, pen poised, to make notes, but now he turned and set it on the floor. The he scooched down on the bed and faced me. He still smiled but his eyes held questions.

"Good morning, Alex," he said, and very carefully touched my face, letting his hand linger. He gently splayed his fingers through my hair, leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "How are you feeling?

"I feel alright," I said, sensing I'd forgotten something important. I was pretty sure we didn't make love - I couldn't imagine forgetting that. "What time is it?"

I started to sit, and Bobby's hands curved around my waist to help me. He slipped a pillow behind my back, so I could lean against the headboard, next to him. I realized I was only wearing one of his gigantic t-shirts - at least on me it was - and was grateful it pretty well covered me.

"It's almost ten in the morning. You've been asleep a long time."

"Yeah, and why aren't we at work?" I was right on the verge of remembering. "Nevermind. I have to use the bathroom."

The need had suddenly become urgent. I shifted and swung my legs over the side of the bed, but when I stood I saw dark spots drift across my vision and my knees buckled. Bobby was right there, his arm around my waist.

"Just take it easy, Alex," he said, and I leaned against him. "Take it slow. You'll be fine." I closed my eyes and waited a bit. When I opened them again, I could see clearly and I felt stronger. I stood straight and Goren let go.

"There you are." I looked at him and he smiled, and I kissed his cheek to thank him.

* * *

While I washed my hands and brushed my teeth, I peered in the mirror, and remembered looking in this same mirror quite recently. I remembered Bobby kissing me on the sofa, and could almost feel him biting me. Easily tugging the shirt I saw the mark he made near my collarbone, verifying it had all happened.

But that didn't happen last night, a day had passed. Something else happened, something I couldn't remember. I grabbed my brush and fixed my hair, crying out in pain when I passed over a lump on the back of my head. Where did that come from?

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"_Alex, are you okay?" _Just like that, the cover came off the lens and my mind released the images of yesterday. _All of them_. I could remember everything from the past twenty-four hours. I closed the lid to the john and sat, head in my hands, as the memories overwhelmed me.

"Can I come in, Alex?"

"Yeah, Bobby."

Goren entered, looking a bit sheepish, and dropped down on the edge of the tub next to me.

"Are you remembering?"

"That's an understatement."

He took both my hands in his. "It's all over now, Alex."

"I really screwed things up, Bobby."

"No you didn't, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I did, Bobby. I should have done something to prevent this."

"No. Not true." He stood and pulled me up and into a hug. Bobby felt so warm and solid. "No," he repeated, his lips close against my ear, his hands soothing my back.

I let out a big breath. Bobby bent at the knees and looked directly into my eyes.

"We need to talk, okay? I already made coffee. Let's go sit down."

* * *

We were both settled on the sofa. Bobby held a mug of coffee, I had coffee, too, and a large glass of orange juice on the table, due to Bobby's insistence. He worried that I hadn't eaten since yesterday's meager soup at the hospital. He'd also tucked a fluffy fleece blanket around my bare legs.

"I take the Captain gave us both the day off?" I started.

"Yeah, I'm your partner, ya know." He grinned. "I had to make sure you'd eventually wake up. And since it's Friday, the Cap said for us both to stay home."

I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach again.

"First thing, Alex. There's something you have to accept. And that is that none of this is your fault. You met a twisted, really _bad _guy, and he had you followed. He stalked you and he hurt you. You did nothing to deserve this, or to bring it on yourself."

A part of me knew that Bobby was right. It was just all so painful, and embarrassing. My chest started to tighten and my head throbbed.

"How much of…of yesterday do you remember?" he asked me gently. I felt his arm snake around my body, and his fingers begin to massage my neck and shoulders.

"I remember most of it, I think. I mean, before the drugs kicked in. After that, it all gets shadowy." I paused, trying to figure out how to describe it. "I think all the memories are up here," and I tapped my head, "it's just going to take time for me to retrieve them all."

I searched his face and he nodded, and the concern in his eyes, and everything about the tension in his features, soothed and reassured me. He understood. I instinctively snuggled closer to him.

"Alex, yesterday morning, I-I had to find out more about him. I didn't look before, because I would never do invade your private life. He was none of my business. But yesterday I knew that something wasn't right, and I had to look. That's how I found out he had hired someone to follow you…and us. He bribed the night cleaning crews. To…find out about you, and where you were, and what you were doing."

Professionally I'd dealt with stalkers and their tragic aftermaths, but this had never happened to me. To me, _Alex Eames, Major Case Detective, Senior Partner._ I couldn't process everything -- I didn't want to.

"Bobby," I looked at him, and waited for my voice to steady, "I'm glad you investigated. Thank you. "

He shook his head. "No, don't thank me. There's no reason."

"But…but I..." I paused, wondering how this had happened. And how close I had come to getting hurt, raped, or worse. "He drugged me, Bobby!"

"I know, honey."

"He wanted to get me out of there, and take me to, to some place no one could find us. And then he would have..." I couldn't finish the thought.

"I figured he would, too."

"How did you know to go to that restaurant? I dropped the phone before I could finish telling you where we were."

"I just knew, Alex. I knew that he would take you…to where we'd been. To claim it as his own."

"Bobby, you saved me from -- from God knows what! You might have saved my life."

"You'd do the the for me, Alex."

I just shook my head, letting it go for now.

"You arrested Brian, right? He's not going to get out? Is he?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "Not yet, but, Alex, he probably will soon. He comes from a very wealthy family. His uncle is literally a billionaire from California who's been under investigation for federal tax fraud for years. Brian has access to a lot of money. And I mean an endless source."

Feeling my lips start to tremble I covered my mouth and forced myself not to cry. Bobby gently removed my hand from my face, and held it in his large warm one.

"Alex, trust me, he is not going to bother you again."

I stared at him. "How can you be sure?"

"I'm sure. Yesterday… well you might have heard what I said to him, but you didn't see his face." He squeezed my hand. "Brian is not going to bother you again. Carver's sources indicate that they're trying to get permission for Brian to go back to California - _if _he agrees to remain there and out of New York. Even so, for the next week or so, I want you to stay with me."

I decided to trust Bobby. But thinking about ADA Carver caused me to remember talking to Captain Deakins in the hospital yesterday.

"And Deakins? What does he know about us? What did he tell you?"

Bobby's smile was so shy and sweet I smiled, too. His fingers slipped under my t-shirt neckline and he stroked my back.

"Everything is fine. We have nothing to worry about. He knows that over the Christmas holidays, you and I exchanged gifts and… and that we, we got…closer. As far as he's concerned we got caught up in the Christmas spirit. He accepts it."

"He does, hmm? So it's the Christmas spirit defense. Is that what you think is going on between us, Bobby?" I was surprised by how unstable I felt as my eyes quickly filled with tears. I hated that I was so out of control.

"No. That's not what's going on. Honey, please, look at me."

I felt crushed by my helplessness yesterday, and deeply disturbed by the uncertainties and by my unusual mood swings. My head sagged heavily and I propped it on my hand. I barely felt Bobby lift me until I was on his lap and cradled in his arms.

"Alex."

He didn't touch my face. He waited until I was ready, and his one hand stroked my back while his other wandered, stroking my thigh and my waist and my arms - everywhere, with gentle soothing motions. His touches were both loving and sensual. I felt calmer and finally looked at him.

His dark brown eyes were intense. His lips were slightly parted as his face drew close. I closed my eyes and his mouth covered mine in the sweetest kiss. His tongue tickled my lips and an explosive surge of arousal rocked me - he never tongued me before. My eyes flew open and met his steady brown gaze. I opened my mouth but his soft lips stayed on mine, hardly moving, and we shared each other's breath.

He murmured into my mouth, "Do you remember, when last night, I kissed you just like this?"

I closed my eyes again, feeling Bobby breathing with me, his mouth spreading a languorous kiss on mine, while his hands touched my body everywhere. Finally he stopped and said, "Baby, don't you remember?"

And then he slid his mouth to my neck, just under my ear, and kissed me there before he bit me hard enough to sting. His lips sucked the bite and then his hot tongue soothed it while his fingers stroked my skin and hair. His face and breath were warm against my neck and my body was shaking. Shifting, he pulled me tightly against him. Something cleared in my mind and I had a vivid memory of him looking at me and smiling. And then, I think I gasped or made some noise, because Bobby pulled back and looked at me, his hand now on my shoulder, and when he smiled he looked more beautiful than any man I've ever known. The two the images overlaid -- the Bobby now and the one from my memory. He'd kissed me exactly like this last night, just before I fell asleep. And I remembered - _I looked at him and told him I loved him._

"You remember now, don't you."

I could barely breathe let alone talk. "Yes."

"You fell asleep before I could tell you. I love you, too, Alex."

His words shattered my every defense. I fell against his wonderful broad chest, shaking with relief, and I gave myself to him and accepted all the love I knew was real, and not some freaky Christmas trick. He touched me so deliberately and looked at me with such vulnerability, that as he tightened his arms around me and kissed my neck and lips I had no doubts that he loved me.

* * *

After a long, hot shower I finished drying off in the bedroom. Bobby was in the kitchen cooking omelets for breakfast. At first I was confused when, rather abruptly, he'd stopped kissing me and insisted I eat something. As usual, he was right -- I'd eaten next to nothing the day before and I was starving. I sat on the bed and fingered the sheets, remembering that it was here I told Bobby that I loved him..

I hurried to get dressed in one of Bobby's clean t-shirts. I picked a white one that was extra long on me, and decided to go commando. I felt both naughty and very sexy, too.

Once in the kitchen I saw him standing at the counter, his broad shoulders nicely outlined by his blue t-shirt. I slipped my hands under his shirt and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his back and rubbing his bare skin. I pressed my breasts against his back and he felt so good. He took bagels out of the toaster and set them on a plate, and then picked me up and set me on the counter, his powerful leg between my thighs.

His hands circled my waist, digging into my flesh, and then he buried his face in my neck.

"Mmmm you smell so good." His tongue lapped the skin under my ear. "And you taste good, too. Let me check."

He kissed my mouth, licking my lips, and nipped small kisses and bites all over my face. "As I suspected, all delicious."

I dug my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. He held my head immobile and when I pushed my tongue in his mouth he sucked on it, kissing me so hard I couldn't breathe. He let me go long enough to catch my breath and then caught my mouth again, dropping his right hand on my thigh, first caressing my skin and then pushing under my shirt to squeeze where my leg joined my hip. He stretched his thumb and rubbed my tender skin.

Bobby moaned into my mouth and lazily caressed my body, from my hip to my breast, his thumb flicking my nipple. I felt his solid body shudder when he knew for certain I had nothing on underneath the shirt. He broke the kiss, pulled me tightly against his body, resting his head against my shoulder.

"Do you want cinnamon butter on your bagel, Eames?" he breathed huskily, then bit my ear.

"I'll have whatever you're having, Goren."

Bobby kissed me again, until we were both breathless. "You know what I want, Alex."

"Take it, Bobby. Take me."

"I promise, Alex. After breakfast," he said, kissing me and swiping his tongue once across my lips. "The omelets are warming in the pan. Don't go anywhere."

I would have laughed if I didn't want him with an ache that left me speechless. I didn't want to eat, I wanted to tear his clothes off and make love, but we were going to eat first and that was that. Suddenly inspired, I cleared my throat and gathered what speech I could muster.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?" He turned and smiled at me, his face warm and brilliant; he was having too much fun while I was suffering. He slid his right hand on my thigh, sliding down my calf, up to my knee, stopping when his fingers nudged just under the edge of my shirt. He used his left hand to flip one omelet on a plate.

"Put mine on the same plate as yours."

He grinned. "One plate? We sharing?"

"Kinda."

Most of the breakfast was already on the small kitchen table. I watched Bobby place the bagels and the one plate with two omelets. He stood with his thigh between my legs and pulled me hard against his body and we kissed for a little while. Then he gently lifted me down from the counter.

His hand curled around my neck as we faced the table. I was trembling inside.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Sit and I'll show you."

Bobby pulled out the chair and sat. I faced him and straddled his muscular right leg, and slowly lowered my uncovered bottom on the bare skin on his hard right thigh.

"Mmmm," he growled, slipping his right arm around my waist, "I like this already."

The omelet was delicious and for a few moments we both quietly ate one handed. I was constantly aware of his right hand caressing high on my thigh.

I finished less than half my breakfast and had enough. I took a break, slipping my hand under his shirt and stroking his tummy, then pressed my face against his neck, licking his skin while he swallowed.

"Oh Jesus, Alex."

"I'm tired of eating. I'm _stuffed_, Bobby."

"No, you're not. Not yet."

I heard the fork clatter on the table, and felt his throat make one more swallow under my tongue. Then he pushed the chair back, slid one hand under my shirt, squeezing my waist and kept the other around my neck.

Bobby stopped being cautious. His body wasn't shaking as much as it was shuddering from deep inside, I could feel his need and his want for me in his touch. His mouth covered mine, kissing both my lips, then working on just the bottom, sucking and biting it until I cried out from the pain and the pleasure. He groaned and for the first time, he pushed his tongue deep into my mouth.

I sucked his tongue as hard as I could. He wrapped his right arm around me and pulled me up against him, thrusting his tongue in my mouth, even as I fought to keep it there, sucking and stroking it with mine.

Somehow I managed to pull off his shirt, squeezing his biceps, running my fingers up and down his back. There was so much of him to taste and explore, and all of him felt better than my most elaborate fantasy. Our kisses were wild and desperate as I sat on his lap on that kitchen chair. Bobby couldn't get enough of my mouth, couldn't get his tongue in deep enough, couldn't suck me hard enough.

He broke the kiss, breathing hard. He looked at me, his eyes black with desire, and he smiled wickedly. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and yanked it up over my butt, leaving my bare bottom wiggling on his hard thigh.

"This shirt," and he pulled it up just enough to expose my breasts so he could cover one with his large hand, "it itches me, Eames. It's gotta come off. Now."

I was so aroused that I just groaned and squeezed my legs tight, grinding my wet center against his thigh.

"That's right, baby. Rub against me and come on my leg. Jesus you are so wet and so hot. You are the sexiest woman I have ever met. You come and I'm gonna take you to bed and make love to you all day."

I got wetter as I rubbed harder, and he took hold of my mouth again, his tongue pushing in and sweeping everywhere in my mouth. His hand still covered my breast, teasing my nipple, but now he started squeezing it. He started thrusting his tongue in rhythm with palming my breast, then suddenly switched to pinching my nipple.

My orgasm started ripping through me and I tore my mouth away from his, calling his name and gasping for breath. He moved his mouth to my ear, "You're so beautiful, Alex. I love you."

My partner and my lover, he told me he loved me, again. And it thrilled me. Bobby sucked my nipple and moved his thumb to my clit and rubbed in firm circles prolonging my pleasure, and that's when he bit my nipple and sensations hit me with full force.

He cupped my bottom and pushed me against his thigh, sliding me back and forth. Pleasure enfolded me, surrounded my body, focusing on the molten core at my center, it was almost too much for me to take.

"Baby you are so sexy, I have to have you right now,"

He lifted me up on to the table and dropped to his knees. Working his shoulders between my legs, he used them to spread me wide open, then pulled me to the edge. I supported myself on my palms.

"I'm sorry, Alex. You're so hot, I can't wait to take you to bed."

Bobby bit me, high on my inner thigh my, and I gasped. Then he kissed my wet center, letting his mouth linger there, breathing on me. He moved, kissing me everywhere, his tongue darting and licking, his thumb lighting stroking the nerve center that was still tender and humming from the recent orgasm.

"Bobby, Bobby, I need you," I said, panting.

"Mmmmm," he grunted, then used his thumbs to open me wider. Slowly, he pushed his tongue deep inside me and stayed in there licking everywhere he could reach. Just as slowly he slid out and pushed back in, fucking me with his tongue. He caressed my breast and his tongue moved faster and faster until I kicked his back with the heels of my feet. I was so close to coming again. He moved his mouth to my clit and started sucking hard, while pushing two long fingers deep inside me, stroking everywhere until they found a spot that after a couple more sucks and touches I came so hard he had to hold me down on the table.

"I want you to come in my mouth," he murmured, and jammed his tongue deep inside me again, covered me entirely with his mouth, and started sucking me.

My arms gave out and I fell back on the table, unable to support myself. I was shaking uncontrollably from the spasms of pleasure flaring in me and through me, sparked by something new Bobby would do.

Finally my body calmed, and I found myself cradled in his lap. He kissed me tenderly, everywhere he could reach. I circled my arms around his neck and found his lips and kissed him.

Bobby stood, carried me to bedroom and gently laid me on the bed. I caught my breath as I watched him strip, peeling off his cutoffs and boxers. His sex was as beautiful as he was, so long and so thick and I felt my entire body flush with anticipation. He would soon be inside me, buried deep in my body, making love to me.

I saw him watching me, smiling, and I reached for him. Instantly he pressed his body against mine, as we both stretched and tangled our limbs and rubbed all over, as if we were dampening a fire - except we were igniting it.

He was hard as his member found its way between my thighs and its solid thickness relentlessly stroked between my already enflamed folds.

We kissed a long time and when I pulled back long enough to brush back my hair, I looked at his face; his skin flushed, his eyes half closed, his lips wet and puffy, I wondered if my lips were just as swollen. Mine must have been bruised, because I'd learned that my Bobby was a biter. It was something new to me, that had never been part of lovemaking before. And with him, it turned me on so much that when he did it just right, he made me come.

"Alex," he breathed into my mouth, and bit my lower lip hard, making me shout. "I want you."

"I'm yours, Bobby. Always."

"Do we need to use anything, Alex?" he breathed.

"No, I'm on the pill. I want you to come inside me, Bobby."

He reached for a pillow and folded it, then shoved it under my butt. My body trembled when he pushed two long fingers inside me, scissoring them, leaning down to suck my breast so hard, he nearly took it all in his mouth. In a while he added a third finger and while thrusting, he focused on sucking only on my nipples. He bit and sucked and thrust until I was kicking the bed and beggin for him to take me. Then he curled his fingers, rubbing and pushing his thumb while biting hard, leaving a mark. And that's when he entered me. He was so big and so hard, and though I was wet and ready for him the pressure was intense and I gasped and sank my nails into his back.

"Hold on, baby. Just hold on to me," he whispered in my ear.

He pulled out and pushed in harder, gaining a bit more ground. "You can take it Alex. You feel so damn good, so tight, so hot."

He dropped his head and started licking my breasts. He withdrew again and drove in just the head. He sucked my lips, biting them, then kissing me, pulling my tongue into his mouth.

When he entered again he penetrated me deeper than any man had ever been, and I arched my neck and back and came again. His warm hands cupped my face, and he soothed me with dozens of gentle kisses, before breathing against my ear, "I'm in you baby, all the way. I'm yours. Christ you feel so good when come. Better than anything, ever."

For a while, I couldn't move or think, I could only experience my body's reactions to the orgasm. But it wasn't long before I felt the amazing sensation of him moving inside me. Every stroke felt so good, and I was starting to feel the indescribable tension build inside again.

"That's so good, Bobby. Give me more."

"Yeah?" he panted, and I squeezed his firm butt.

"Please..."

Bobby gave his hips a strong push, moving faster, and I shuddered from the fullness and pleasure. But it made me realize just how much he was still holding back, which I understood in one way but it also made me frustrated. I wanted all of him, everything he had to give.

"More, Bobby."

"More what, Alex?" He pulled all the way out, and I gasped when he punched in hard.

"Fuck me, Bobby." I cried hoarsely, "fuck me hard."

He slipped his hand under my butt and pulled my leg around his back and started pumping hard. I saw his eyes roll back and I felt something ignite in a new place really deep inside me.

I squirmed beneath him, not really knowing what I wanted, and he looked at me with his sleepy eyes and sexy, knowing smile. He pushed my bent right leg down on the bed and lifted my butt up higher, then angled his thrusts. He started thrusting so hard and deep he drove me into the mattress. Whatever he did reached a place inside me that coiled so tight I wondered if I'd come undone. I'd never felt this and I finally screamed for release.

"Jesus Bobby, I can't…. take…Bobby, please…"

"You are incredible Alex, feels so good. Just hold on, baby. We're almost there."

Staying inside me, he swung both my legs over his shoulder, pulled almost out, then shot in hard. He built up again, with long slow strokes, until once again, he was pounding so fast and hard, and when I could get enough clarity to look at him his dark brown eyes were open and watching me.

"Let go, honey." And he grabbed my hand and pushed it between my legs, pressing both our fingers directly on my clit.

"Alex, Alex," he shouted, and his thrusts got wild when I came, crashing around him, buried impossibly deep inside me. He was on his knees now and he lifted my body, supporting me with his arms around me, and he thrust up, keeping me impaled on hard length. While he emptied into me, his mouth was everywhere, kissing me, my face, my neck, my breasts. His lips lingered on the side of my right breast, sucking and licking while we both recovered, then he bit down hard and I groaned, knowing I'd have another mark. But the feeling made me tighten against him inside me and he moaned.

We both collapsed onto the bed on our sides, facing each other. Bobby managed to stay inside me because he was still erect. His tongue found my mouth and filled it, kissing me deeply. I was in his arms and I felt more alive and happy than since before Joe died. He touched me everywhere, and I never felt more loved.

"You're still hard," I teased.

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna stay hard?"

"Maybe." He laughed, and it was so low and sexy, I could feel myself squeeze around him inside me. "No wonder I'm hard. You're so hot and tight, it's like you fuck me automatically."

"I'd like to be involved, ya know."

"Oh you are, I'll make sure of that."

He finally pulled out of me, and I turned so we could spoon on his big bed. Bobby wasn't ready for round two yet, but he was semi-erect, and his solid length nestled between my cheeks, feeling wonderful. His arms were around me, rubbing my belly. As good as I felt, I was also tired, and could my myself drifting.

"I love you, Bobby," the words tumbled out lazily.

"Alex, I love you. I've wanted to make love to you for so long. So long," he confessed, kissing my shoulder.

"How long, Bobby?"

"How long?" he echoed, then paused. "Let me ask _you_, Alex. Do you believe…believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah, I do. I believe in you, Bobby Goren. I always will."

TBC

**A/N: Thanks everyone who continued to hang in and read this story, which in my mind was supposed to be a short holiday story. I really appreciate it, and all the reviews and alert adds. Thanks so very much, I really appreciate it! **


End file.
